Yakumo Miroku
Yakumo Miroku (弥勒夜雲, Miroku Yakumo) is a character in NG. Biography Miroku was from Tokyo. Originally, he went to school to be a doctor on the behest of his parents, and he even became a surgical intern after graduation. At the age of 27, he abruptly became a children's author, making horror books based on fairytales. His most well-known work was Dark Fairy Tales, published in 1979, and his latest story was called Old Bamboo Cutter's Dream. Despite his success, Miroku is actually a very reclusive man whose only known contact is his publisher of his children's stories. He also has little personal relations and none (with the exception of Masaru Ishimaru and Satomi Kijima) have ever been inside his home. At some point, he hired Satomi Kijima as his housekeeper and had a physical relationship with her. Once Satomi learned his bloody secret, she fled and never returned to the mansion. Unknowingly, in reality, Miroku is actually the descendant of a spiritual medium whose duty is to perform the Nagoshi no Gi to seal the Kaguya Doll. At some point in his life, he lost his spiritual powers in an accident. Devoted to his role in sealing the Kaguya Doll, Miroku devised an alternative in the Nagoshi no Gi ritual: turning little girls into dolls and offering them to Kakuya. Knowing the horrible price to pay, he became acquainted with the Ishimaru family to help cover his crimes. Every ten years, he would get Masaru Ishimaru to kidnap a girl while Miroku himself kills them out of his desperation to continue his role in sealing the doll spirit. Six months prior to the plot, Miroku offered Kakuya a fourth doll which sparked her curiosity in adults. Unlike the previous dolls that were little girls, the fourth doll was made after a middle schooler, considering her a "grown up." As a consequence, Kakuya left her mirror to play with Miroku to experience "grown-up" fun which later led to his death. The fourth doll, on the other hand, would later become the "Screaming Author." After the Screaming Author game was announced, Akira, Rose, and Ban decided to investigate the Miroku residence. There his mansion contain evidence that he kidnapped young girls which naturally led Akira to question if Miroku was a pedophile who eluded the law. While he was assumed to be the Screaming Author, this isn't the case. Instead, he is responsible for creating the spirit which was foreshadowed earlier in Chapter 3. This is evident when his corpse was discovered: multiple arms are stapled to his body, his jaw nearly torn in half, and entire rotting, body covered in maggots making the entire corpse impossible to identify as a human body. The worst part is that the was seemingly attached the arms onto himself purpose (which later turn out to be the aftermath of Kakuya's Game). Miroku would later become the ties of the multiple events throughout Chapter 4 and 5. While the author initially believed to be the last descendant to perform the Nagoshi no Ni, he unknowingly sired a son, Akira Kijima, through Satomi Kijima. Akira would later encounter Kakuya and successfully performed the Nagoshi no Gi ritual with his powers that he inherited from Miroku. Trivia * While Miroku claimed to have lost his spiritual powers in an accident, it affected him physically not genetically. This is supported when his son uses his Bloodmetry and bestowing powers throughout Kakuya's games. Category:NG Category:NG Characters Category:Characters